


Języki

by Regalia1992



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Translation, ingerencja ogormna, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Rozmowy w Carde, argumenty po hiszpańsku i dlaczego 'Star ma krótkie włosy.





	Języki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30695) by [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura). 



Rictor nie potrafił opisać brzmienie Cadre. Był to chrapliwy język i, jak zauważył, stworzony dla rzucania rozkazami albo przeklinania swoich wrogów. Nie za bardzo nadawał się do łagodniejszych rzeczy.

On i ‘Star mieli tendencję do kłócenia się w Cadre, godzenia się w hiszpańskim i rozmawiania na co dzień po angielsku. Oczywiście zasada ta nie obowiązywała podczas seksu, gdy prawie wcale nie rozmawiali, a słowa miłości i imperatywy mieszały się w zniekształconą papkę trzech języków.

Ostatnio trochę mniej używali tego 'trzeciego języka', pomyślał, stojąc przed drzwiami do domu pogrzebowego. Pracował nad wejściem do środka. Nienawidził takiego stanu rzeczy. Ale ostatnio pomiędzy nimi działy się dziwne... rzeczy.

Ric schował ręce do kieszeni. Wpatrywał się w drzwi, jakby te potrafiły udzieli mu porady o jego związku. Ta na wpół zdziczała, antyspołeczna maszyna do zabijania którą pokochał, niedawno stwierdziła, że interesuje się 'relacjami międzyludzkimi'. A Ric nie był dumny z tego, że przez kilka ostatnich tygodni doszło do wymiany nieprzyjemnych zdań.

Dlatego też, kiedy już otworzył drzwi, został zaskoczony. Usłyszał miarowy rytm, ktoś coś siekał. (Warzywa) pomyślał Ric. I nic w tym nadzwyczajnego, po prostu przyszła kolej na 'Stara, by zabrał się za obiad. Mężczyzna obchodził się z nożami kuchennymi tak, jakby te były jego mieczami. To, co zaskoczyło Rictora to rozmowa w Cadre, przerywana przez metaliczny brzdęk noża.

Rozpoznał głos 'Stara - głęboki z głoskami rozciągającymi się jak jedwab na tartce. Odgadnięcie drugiego głosu zajęło mu kilka chwil, w których Ric odwiesił swój płaszcz. Longshot - tak samo dudniące dźwięki, żywe i ostre. Dóbr słów mężczyzna miał cudaczny, staroświecki.

\- [... i przestań jeść wszystkie marchewki. Nie tnę je po to, byś miał przekąskę] — powiedział z lekkim pomrukiem 'Star. Ric uśmiechnął się. Nie spieszyło mu się, by im przerwać. Rozmowa była na tyle osobliwa, że na razie zadowolił się podsłuchiwaniem.

\- [ Ale one są tak równe, _jheckha_ ] — zaśmiał się Longshot. Ric wyłapał nieznane mu słowo. — [ Krótkie kawałki. Pomarańczowe. Jak twoje włosy.]

\- [ Co to ma wspólnego z moimi włosami? ] — spytał. Na chwilę siekanie ucichło.

\- [ Co się stało z nimi, _jheckha_? Moja pamięć nie jest zła i wiem, że były jak sztandar na wietrze. Były wspaniałe ] — głos Longshot'a wciąż miał lekki ton.

\- To bardzo nieuprzejme pytanie, Longshot — mruknął po angielsku 'Star, wciąż tnąc nożem po blacie. A po tym zapadła cisza. Ric stwierdził, że to dobry moment, by wejść do kuchni.

\- [ Byłem w stanie wrócić to czasu, który był moim ] — odpowiedział po chwili wypranym z emocji głosem 'Star.

\- [ Co się tam stało, Gaveedra? ] — zapytał łagodnie Longshot.

\- [ Imię Statterstar nie jest już nadzieją ] — odpowiedział momentalnie 'Star. — [ Świat się zmienia. Umarłem dla nich, staruszku. A teraz jestem kpiną. Zdrajcą, ponieważ przeżyłem. ]

\- [ I ukarali cię. Pozwoliłeś im? ] — Ric zrobił kolejny krok w stronę kuchni. Usłyszał szelest skóry i stukot kroków, gdy Longshot zsunął się z lady.

\- [ Pozwoliłem im. ] — westchnął 'Star. — [ Przytrzymali mnie i wzięli nóż... A ja im pozwoliłem. ]

Ric stanął w kuchni. Wpatrywał się w nich chwilę, nim zauważyli jego obecność.

\- Muszę coś zrobić — odparł nagle Longshot. — Teraz. W New Jersey.

Mężczyzna złapał kawałek marchewki i przeszedł tanecznym krokiem obok Rictora. Na jego twarzy pojawił się zakłopotany uśmiech.

\- Pozwoliłeś im ściąć twoje włosy, mano? — Ric naparł na 'Stara. — Co do cholery?

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedział — Star odłożył nóż, nim zaczął gestykulować. — Nie jest to chwalebne.

\- Dlaczego im pozwoliłeś? Mogłeś ich pokonać, 'Star — złapał za dłoń większego mężczyznę.

\- Mogłem, ale... — 'Star oparł się o ladę. — To już nie jest mój świat, Julio. Jestem zmieniony.

\- Więc pozwolisz im na to, na zerwanie więzów z Mojo? _Vehjka_! — burknął Rick i się opanował. — Pozwoliłeś.

\- Pozwoliłem. Kiedy poczułem nóż na karku... Myślałem tylko, że chcę być w domu. Być tutaj. Z tobą — jasnoniebieskie oczy spojrzał na niego. - Julio, te quiero, mi amor.

\- Też cię kocham — odparł Ric. Zrzucił marchewki kiedy zamknął większego mężczyznę w uścisku. — Też cię kocham.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od autora] Proszę nie mylić z powiadaniem Shine Rictor/Shatterstar również nazwanym 'Language" - nie wiedziałam o nim, póki nie zrobiłam upoadu i zauważyłam ten sam tytuł.
> 
> Wiecie, powinniście do tego opowiadania zajrzeć. Totalnie.


End file.
